


Sweet Spot (Snarry)

by Bridgette_Hayden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Convid-19 Related, Fan Art, Fanart, M/M, Possibly Mpreg, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgette_Hayden/pseuds/Bridgette_Hayden
Summary: A series of glimpses into the alternate lives of Harry and Snape, told through AU short stories. These stories are usually inspired by pictures and intended to be one-shots. This is just a place to keep the brief drabbles that I share with my Facebook groups. Each chapter tells a different story. This is where I get silly as well as sincere, and sometimes just ridiculous.





	1. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All credit and characters belong to JK Rowling. I make no money. I love them so much, I can't let the storied end.

Image Credit: Marcianca, https://www.deviantart.com/marcianca/art/Snarry-305061213

* * *

The mirror was a gift. What they didn't know, was that Lucius had placed a spell upon it. It reflected his desire for Harry. Harry's reflection served to trigger the spell. Snape caught on fairly quickly, but he waited for Harry to figure it out. He watched the boy torment himself and began to wonder if Harry's silence meant that Harry himself wasn't sure of what he felt. It was hardly up to him to decide Harry's feelings for him.

The longer Harry stared in front of the mirror, the more certain Snape became. He could've smashed the mirror. But instead, he decided to be the dominant influence in Harry's mind. Unwilling to endure the boy's guilty silence a minute longer, he grabbed him and held him facing what should've been their reflection. Harry tried to turn his head, but Snape grasped his jaw and made him face the image while he pulled the boy's back against him. With his other hand, he pulled Harry's shirttails from his pants and burst the opening of his fly with a large, invasive hand that dug for what it wanted, pulling it out into the open. Harry tried to conceal himself but Snape trapped his arms. Lucius didn't deserve to see it, but it served as bait.

In the mirror, Lucius' reflection noticed. It arched an eyebrow. It saw the boy's legs kicked apart. Saw him bent to conform to Snape's body from behind, his back keeping contact with Snape's chest. From many miles away, through his spelled reflection, Lucius saw the impact of the first thrust. It heated Harry's cheeks. He greedily watched Harry's eyes glaze over and his mouth remain open for the duration of ecstasy that kept him impaled on Snape's body. He saw the way Snape played Harry's body, masterfully reducing him to helplessness as he drove himself up through Harry's core. Lucius had to swallow at Harry's pale skin and red mouth, as the boy was reduced to semi-consciousness, having to bear the power lifting him off his feet.

When it was over, Harry could not stand. His gut locked from spasms and he crumpled between the impact of both wizards and their demands. Snape held him like a prize won, and Lucius's reflection realized that it no longer held any version of the boy at all. Harry's image had faded from the mirror, and Lucious' arms were empty. Harry turned in Snape's arms, and reached up for his neck. The last thing Lucius saw, was Snape withdrawing his wand as Harry clung against him. The mirror shattered. On the other side of it, in his manor, Lucius got the point.

End.


	2. Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus are snowed in.

Credit: Lord Nox, http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/snarry/images/20464855/title/snarry-photo

* * *

A magical storm over Yule break isolates Hogwarts from the outside world. Stuck with each other, Harry and Severus are forced to rely on one another’s help, until the spell of severe winter can be broken. With the castle to themselves, boundaries between teacher and student relax as they work to survive and maintain the school. Short days and long nights inspire them to make the best of the situation. The need for comfort and warmth becomes a losing struggle to keep their hands from reaching out to one another. With no one to interfere, their love transforms a dark curse into ice crystal magic, discovery, and a Christmas to remember. After this holiday, they can never go back to pretending to be student and teacher ever again.

End.


	3. Headmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is met with reverence.

Image Credit: me, Pintarest, and Warner Bros.

The morning after is never kind to Severus. He feels its loss too much. He feels everything too much, which is why he limits his time with others. Harry dresses in the gray of dawn, taking for granted what Severus sees slipping away. Harry’s grin, the reflection in his glasses, speak of the next time. His green-fire gaze promises there will be a next time. Another night of stolen bliss, since this one has gone so well. What he looks forward to, Severus fears he, himself, will never have again. That’s the true difference between them.

When Harry leaves the Headmaster’s quarters, Severus replays the most sublime moments of their time together. By the window, he relives the boy’s insistence. How Harry pushed at his lips, pulled at his clothing, and demanded that Severus open his mouth, until there was no thought of their roles and Severus had to do what this beautiful, demanding young man wanted him to do.

There were perks to being reinstated as Headmaster and having Harry return to him as a teacher. Such nights were one of them. But not the mornings. The mornings were reserved for reverence, befitting what one night spent with Harry, naked in his arms, meant to him. If the nights were priceless, the mornings were sacred.

End


	4. Darker Than Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ode to Severus.

Image credit: The creator of the background is unknown, found at shutterstock.com (Royalty free stock footage, traced to BlackBoxGuild), the words are mine, Snape belongs to JK and Warner Bros.


	5. Classroom Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never mind the potions. Look at the Potion Master!

Credit to Warner Bros., JK Rowling, and Alan Rickman.

* * *

At seventeen, this is what Harry's hormones had to endure everyday. How could he be expected to look at this man, and not want to do more? No matter how much Snape pissed him off, he knew he'd return to Hogwarts one day as Snape's equal, and wear the man on his arm properly. He didn't know if he could handle that much wizard, but he wanted to try.

* * *

This led to the story [Layers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530599)


	6. The Castle Loves Him Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has an unseen admirer.

Credit: Image is signed, but I can't make it out. Found at https://tumblrgallery.com/gallery/1032953

* * *

Severus: *stands thoughtfully on the stairs.* Finally, everyone was asleep and he had the castle to himself. Even if that was an illusion, it was a soothing one. Nothing was more calming, more serenely powerful, than Hogwart's candlelit ambience, in perfect quiet, on a moonfilled night. Just the paintings, the ghosts, and himself to treasure this place. When everyone slept, he felt he owned the castle. Finally, he had it all to himself for a few sweet hours.

The Castle: Finally, we have him all to ourselves for just a few sweet hours.

End


	7. In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two wizards pass each other on a dark stairwell.

Credit Link: https://hiveminer.com/Tags/severussnape%2Csnarry/Recent

* * *

Pic Fic #1:

In the shadows, a student makes his desire known. A teacher's restraint fails.

Pic Fic #2:

Harry: Snape, let me kiss you.

Severus: No.

Harry: Please.

Severus: No.

Harry: Please, Sir?

Severus: I think not, Potter.

Harry: Why not, I'm a grown man.

Severus: A, you are my student. B, you are your father's son, and C, which I cannot stress enough, I am not attracted to brash, juvenile upshots who challenge my authority at every turn. Have I made myself clear?

Harry: Yes, but no one's looking. Let me kiss you.

End


	8. Wandlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portraits have their opinions.

Credit: http://hogwarts.soup.io/tag/Harry

* * *

The portraits did not approve of what they saw that night. They kept their silence, not because they were loyal, but because their generations had no words for such fervor. And they knew Severus. Their verdict, let the unhappy wizard have his sweet secrets in the dark. They only hoped that the boy would not break his heart.


	9. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Credit link: https://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=13386030&st=585

* * *

He's sitting there watching Harry sleep. He has to be completely dressed in the company of others, unlike Harry who can sprawl, near naked in twisted black sheets, while his guest waits on him to awaken. He survived sharing the hotel room with the boy, but he was still unsure exactly, of who had been predator and who had been prey.


	10. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even wizards like to play.

Image credit, traced to the hero heart at tumblr.com

* * *

Ever think that Snape and Harry like to roleplay?

Harry’s all like, "Spank me, Daddy. I’m such a bad boy."

And Snape is like, “I shall give you such a thrashing, Mr. Potter, that your flawless buttocks will require extensive recuperation, and will henceforth wince whenever it sees me coming. Quite. Literally.”

(It was either “dominant” Harry or this. The pic begged for it.) :-) 


	11. Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a passing thought.

Credit: Severus Piton Forum Alan Rickman (facebook)

* * *

A rare night of drinks and laughter. It felt good to see the Professor outside those rigid castle walls, hair cut muggle-style, and black jeans fitting him like those were the thighs they’d been waiting for. Oh yeah, it’s a boy all right. The pose was playful, but Harry couldn’t help letting his mind go where it went. They were off the beaten path of streetlights and traffic. The alley looked risky. They could make it quick. Against the wall. That’s what he loved about older, larger men. They were strong enough in the their passion, to lift him off his feet. When it got good, that sturdy pelvis could seat and hammer him quite strategically. It was hard on his own thighs, as he gripped to hang on, but it was worth it.


	12. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of searching, Harry recognizes his former teacher.

Image source: 

<https://static.independent.co.uk/s3fs-public/thumbnails/image/2016/01/14/17/54-alan-rickman-epa.jpg?w968h681>

* * *

That white hair fooled the rest of the world, but it didn’t fool Harry. He’d been looking for this legendary wizard since the end of the war. Things didn’t add up. Snape knew how to survive. He bragged about it to Harry, first year. If anything threw Harry off, made him think that he might be mistaken, it was the smile. The portrait at Hogwarts did not smile, and if he tried to talk to it, the image got up and walked away, scowling. Snape never smiled. He was carrying too much on those straight shoulders, to ever feel light enough to do so. So when Harry saw it, beneath all of that beautiful white hair, he admitted that this could be the wrong guy. He’d been following him for weeks, trying to make sure before approaching. This man turned, by chance at a fruit stand, and that smile made Harry stumble back. Snape wasn’t supposed to be capable of such grace and invitation, yet there it was. 

This version of Snape, wasn’t the sort to make a fuss. He had to know that Harry was following him, snapping photos every chance he could get. As long as he kept his distance, this wizard, wearing a disguise as someone he called ‘Alan Rickman,’ said nothing. Harry understood later that it was a test. Snape was ready to talk. He may not come out of hiding, and he may not tell Harry everything that his life has become, but he’s agreed to a meeting, to an interview. 

They meet at a rental cottage. There is a service tray of lady fingers and black currant tea. Snape is wearing a dark coat that makes his hair show that much brighter, and Harry suppresses the urge to call him Professor. This man has not yet admitted to being the celebrated Severus Snape, but they both know he is. They sip their tea. Harry hits the record app on his phone and waits for his former teacher to speak. Snape’s heavily lashed eyes, squint suspiciously at his equipment, but his mouth relaxes as he reflects. 

“I wondered when you’d come.”


	13. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy being in love with someone younger and prettier.

Credit: Severus Piton Forum/Ida Daneri

* * *

At his age, he’s mastered confidence. So when Harry is late, he quickly puts the thought of being stood up out of his mind. They’d talked about seeing this show for months. It was the perfect ‘Official First Date,’ now that he was willing to admit to what they were doing.

It had taken so much to get to this point, to this night. Harry will be here. He’s not an irresponsible adolescent anymore. He’s turned out to be an impressive man, with charm enough to persuade an ex-school teacher to trust again. To let him back into his life again. The past few months were not a fluke. Merlin only knew what that beautiful young man saw in him, but he knew what he saw in Harry. And that lovely, crazy, stupid boy had offered it as if it were nothing.

He could not be casual about these things. He’d made it clear. Yes, he wanted Harry too, but they had to see if they could coexist together, not simply cling to each other out of the woundedness of their souls. He wanted sex as much as the next person, but he couldn’t let himself touch that boy without the decency of believing it was more than that. He would not mishandle the treasure laid at his feet, though it bared itself so willingly. No, Harry had to be protected from his own happy disposition. Absurd willingness and compliance. Some might even see it as innocence, and Snape couldn’t help it if that was his private indulgence. If a spectacular, silver butterfly landed on your arm, would you not be tempted to touch it? Even if you knew that the slightest brush of your fingertip, could cause those translucent wings to shatter into fragile tender dust, never to fly again? There had to be boundaries.

Harry was no butterfly, he knew. But his light was still very magical. He was nearing thirty, and it was so charming that he’d retained his boyish reserve and still didn’t seem to know how to be ‘cool’ and sophisticated by the standards of his peers, if his life depended on it. And in spite of having everything it took in the way of looks and resources. He still hadn’t understood why Snape kept him at an arm’s distance, even when wearing his ‘Alan’ disguise.

“So tell me what I can do. What will make you trust that I really am attracted to you?” Harry had asked, when Snape pulled out of his reach for the third time, months ago.

He’d answered, “You give me this in the dark. Can you offer it in the light? In public? Are you willing to be seen with me, in a place where we do not have to meet with our pasts? If you choose me, then make such a choice that cannot be mistaken for anything else. We shall court. We shall not proceed to the next level until we do. If you pass that test, then I shall take you to my bed, but not before. One does not progress to more complex potions until one has mastered the basics.”

Harry had agreed, humbled, but with a spark of wicked determination in his eyes. He’d zipped himself, and settled for throwing his arm behind Snape’s shoulder as they watched a muggle movie. On the sofa, with cushions displacing their weight differences, their heights were even enough to let Harry feel smug about having his arm around Snape. As far as he was concerned, he’d gotten to first-base. No small accomplishment, considering the reputation of this ex-Death Eater.

To Snape, Harry was so well behaved now. So respectful, as if he’d come to make up for all the damage done by his father. He accepted that reparation, packaged as appealingly it was.

He looked at his program. Then his watch. Harry was not going to stand him up. He wouldn’t. He’ll be here.

End


	14. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Harry volunteer to quarantine themselves for charity, and to comfort the world. Isolation leaves them feeling exposed. This is an AU in which the two are celebrity actors in the modern world. Convid-19 Related. There is no mpreg in this fic. That tag has to be there because of the organization of multiple short stories.

Image credit: Dan, <https://www.stylevore.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/1554235788_728_notitle.jpg>

Alan, <https://alanrickman.estranky.sk/img/mid/9/sexy-alan.jpg>

Background, by @mk_maison, facebook page.

* * *

Love might be great, but being in love is so fucking dangerous, and not the same thing at all. When it hits, it hits hard and leaves no survivors. 

Harry thinks this while the brightness of the snow forces him to squint. Hell of a way to wake up. In a glass fucking igloo, streaming a continuous feed to the entire world. Thanks, Youtube.

“They love you,” his public relations team had said. “It’ll bring the world together,” they said. “Streaming your talents and celebrity in this crises, is all the rage. It’s bringing comfort to the world. The money donated, will fund recovery across the globe. It’s for the best cause possible. Do it.” 

Isolation. Put your favorite celebrities together and see how they survive a global shut down. What could go wrong?

There is a spot in the igloo that is out of range of the cameras. The contract says that one of them has to be on camera at all times. It’s Harry’s turn to give Snape a break. Snape sits there, sipping his tea, hair falling over his eyes. His fingers comb it back. He’s said very little this morning. Like Harry, he’s putting on a good show. In a room full of white décor, where a glass dome lets a crystal wintry landscape right inside, his dark sweater and leather jacket make him look like antimatter. The room is too bright, too exposed, and the glare causes headaches. 

It was a habitable set. Someone’s fantasy. Not theirs, but someone’s. They both thought they were doing a good thing by letting their fans cheer them into the situation. It certainly started out innocent enough. Day one, was spectacular. They’d been surprised with an architectural marvel. A fantasy oasis. The privilege of the highest technology in an undisclosed forest, with mountains, wildlife and stars to entertain them. Could they survive? Hell yes. The first forty-eight hours were lovely. They were up with horizon’s light and down when darkness came. They ate gourmet micro-wave dinners and discussed their projects by candlelight. They got drunk on wine and shooting stars. Both guessed correctly that they’d been deposited in the Northern most part of the world. They were treated to a green light show of inexplicable beauty night after night. 

They were so charmed by the situation, so happy, they lost track of when they were awake and when they were dreaming. A week into it, and they told themselves they didn’t mind the tiny bit of stress behind their eye sockets. With the advice of medical experts, special sunglasses were delivered to them by drone. They had to wear them six hours a day until their eyes adjusted. The headaches lessened. Everything got better when the actual designer of the building phoned the set to point out that the igloo was equipped with window tinting. They could control how much light came in and the option for privacy. But donations climbed when their seven million viewers could see them on camera. 

It was a two-week contract. A high-tech camp trip. It was fun. They still had phone service and their laptops. They still had movie night and Harry woke up to Snape’s incredible scrambled eggs whenever he wanted them. Just to make things more interesting, they began taking questions and requests. Things like, ‘Does Snape sing in the shower?’ No, but Harry does. ‘Are you bathroom shy, like most new couples?’ 

Harry took that one. “We’ve gotten so comfortable sharing a bathroom, that when we both have to go, I just sit and tuck, and trust his aim. We’ve gotten very good at tandem urination.”

Snape suppresses a laugh, but he can’t risk the world believing this. He corrects Harry’s remark. “When there is a mutual demand, or any stomach drama, one of us will respectfully step outside for a brief walk in the snow. It’s the considerate thing to do.”

“I listen at the door,” Harry joked. “It’s freezing out there.” 

Requests took the form of, ‘Sit closer on the sofa.’ Or, ‘Can we get a shot of you two reading your books on the bed?’ 

Everyone knew where it was going and played along as harmlessly as possible. Amid posing and laughing, the insights were surprising, the enjoyment real. By the second week, no one had to ask them to sit closer as they talked of their favorite films and challenges. It happened naturally. 

They, along with the rest of the quarantined world, watched concert after free concert, streamed online to comfort an uneasy world. They watched with the lights off, and the interior of their dome lit the forest with night-light blue. A cobalt glow. It cast them in silhouette, and they were so comfortable in the dark, that when someone requested they dance to the concert footage, they said ‘What the hell,’ and did. It was upbeat and silly, and fun, at first. But it was in real time and John Legend got wind of it. He changed his selection and played the most romantic song in an arsenal of love meant for his wife. Cheered on, as millions crossed their fingers in front of their computer screens, Snape stopped joking around and brought himself up. He stood in front of Harry, and said quite intently, “May I have this dance?”

Harry’s hesitation made the moment real. He could be seen to stammer at the sincere invitation. ‘Oh, you’re not joking’, his surprise told the world. He let Snape lift his hand, and encircle his waste. The world watch their bodies close the gap. Snape began to lead. They had very little room for a modern waltz, but Snape’s footing was sure. Harry leaned on him and had to trust his guidance. They stepped in time and satellites projected their elegant sway to viewers around the planet. 

It was so much fun, they told themselves they didn’t care who was watching. It was such a fall into nothing, into an abyss of freedom, the threat of having it all end and going back to normal life, had them holding each other closer, allowing things they wouldn’t normally allow. Shorter and slighter, Harry relaxed into Snape’s hold. It suddenly felt right to put his head against his chest. Against his cheek, Snape’s skin burned through his shirt. Dismissing all reservations, he nestled closer and let himself have that warmth. Snape only held him closer and bent to whisper in his ear, “It’s okay. We’ll never have this again. If the world must change, then let us usher it in.”

He kissed Harry’s ear. Then his neck, and they both knew it could not be erased from the cameras. There was a moment when Harry looked up into his eyes, asking. Snape answered. The pull was too strong for them to stop it. Really, in Harry’s mind, he knew he’d have to fend off rumors and perform damage control later, but he was willing to risk it. Snape’s gaze assured him that he feared no repercussions. His head bent. The kiss happened, for all the world to see. There would be no explaining away the way Harry opened his mouth and the way Snape filled it. 

They had buttons for privacy. Buttons they forgot about. They both knew that no sponsor was going to allow their covert touches to be seen. In that attraction, they didn’t really want to hide it. They wanted to control what was seen. They wanted to show the beautiful parts. The kisses, the soft touches. They wanted to hide the aggressive parts. Their erections, their fight to find enough friction to satisfy them. Blue light hid most everything. It’s not as if they got undressed. They had the comforter close by, and Snape threw it over them, leaving the masses to figure out which lumps and limbs were moving where. 

It was a gift. With only their heads and arms showing from the cover, they took the gift of one another, and gave it back to the world. Snape made no pretense of insisting he be above Harry’s body. It never occurred to Harry to hide his apprehension as he lay beneath, waiting for reassurance that this was happening and it wasn’t a mistake. The tide had taken them and they couldn’t say no to each other. Not at that point. It was anyone’s guess what their silent stares meant, before Snape took the plunge. His head dove, eclipsing everything of Harry’s face, except his jaw. His back lowered into place. Cover slipped low enough to reveal the workings of his spine and muscles, as the two found their positions. In the shadows, the world was left to interpret the shapes of their movements and listen to the riveting tale their breaths told. 

There was a moment in their ecstacy, that Harry held back. Fear and shyness suddenly gripped him. Snape leaned in, using his shoulders to shield him, and whispered. “They can’t see your face. Do it. Let go.”

Only with this assurance, did Harry succumb to what Snape’s weight was driving out of him. In the shadow of Snape’s head and shoulders, he tilted his head back and let his orgasm break like waves against the rigid insistence crushing slick and delicious against him. 

Blue light revealed sweat standing on his forehead. It lit his struggle to catch his breath. It lit the warning in his eyes. _Don’t let me regret this. _

Snape’s kisses, bending and letting his hair fall to touch Harry’s face, promised that he would not.   
Yes, they’ve definitely disgusted some people. But one day the world would be more enlightened. This pandemic was a sign that all had to make a greater adjustment. People were changing. Free art. Free concerts. Free celebrity. The world was learning to love, and this was not the worst thing they could go down in history for. Someday, the world was going to see that making love like this, was the last thing worth worrying about. 

His lips traced Harry’s jawline. “Shhhh. Don’t worry. They’ll see. It was the greatest gift we could’ve given them.” 

They slept, isolated from the effect they were having on the world. 

Now it was morning and the room was too bright. The snow was too white. And for the first time since he’d been there, Harry felt a chill in their climate-controlled igloo. Chat questions were asking what happened and whether or not he was okay? Why was he staring out the window all morning? Why were he and Snape not talking?

They let the questions pile up, until the director of the stream, decided to disable chat for a little while. They’d broken records and raised more money than expected. They’d offended half the world, and were now heroes to the other half. It was their last day in quarantine, and a lot to accept. It wasn’t that either of them were regretful. Harry didn’t know how to feel. And Snape was giving him room to figure it out. 

Had he just had sex with a man, for the first time, in front of seven million viewers? How do you recover from losing your mind like that? From being so happy, that you think the morning after will never come. You’ll never have to answer to it. How do you leave an atmosphere where you can do nothing wrong, and go back to a world where it was possible to do everything wrong? How do you leave heaven? Even a make-believe heaven. Their bodies believed it, while it was happening, and that was the cruel part. 

Daylight was harsh and blinding, but Harry made himself stare at the fresh coat of snow to make himself face reality. Did he really let the world see that? Had his orgasm face been visible to millions? He knew he’d showed other personal, embarrassing things along his career, but those were professional performances. This was real. And private. What madness made him think he could survive letting people see that? Now he had to go out there and face it. 

But that wasn’t the hardest part. The hardest part was going to sleep with a pot of heaven and waking up to find it gone. Like Leprechaun gold. Those kisses had made him so brave and promised he could keep that feeling of unlimited bliss forever. They should’ve discussed it. If they were going to do something that important, they should’ve laid down some rules. Now where did he stand? He could take the heat a lot better if he knew he wasn’t alone, and last night had not been a drunken, crazy-enamored fluke. But it wasn’t easy waking up, deflowered by a man, in front of the whole fucking world. What kind of a world was he going back to? He just wanted to cancel his engagements and curl up in the comfort of his bed at home until this chill passed. It sucked being the only one to fall in love. In front of everyone. 

Hours went by with Harry at the window. When Snape couldn’t take it anymore, he came over with two teas, and offered one to him. “What’s gotten into you? Don’t you dare go regretting what we shared with the world last night.”

Harry couldn’t look at him. “What if we’ve ruined our lives last night? What if it was a mistake?”

Snape took him by the chin. “Was it?” 

“I don’t want to have to face anyone. That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“That’s not what your touch said last night. Just because it wasn’t scripted, doesn’t mean that it has no place in our lives. Harry, don’t be afraid of what awaits us. I think this quarantine is the Universe’s way of choosing us, to help others love. When the fuss regarding decency dies down, they’ll see we’ve done nothing wrong, but taken our relationship to its next logical step.”

Relationship?

“So, you do want to see me again? That wasn’t just about last night, and being caught up in all the fun?”

“It was about last night. Last night, was when I realized that I’m in love with you. Last night, I hope, is the beginning of the rest of our nights together. Now come, pack your things. The helicopter will be here soon. Our contribution during this pandemic is over. You’re not leaving here alone. You’re not facing the world alone. We’re leaving together.”

Relief burst from Harry’s chest in the form of a gasp. He blinked back embarrassing tears. He hadn’t realized he’d been restraining so much anxiety over what Snape felt, until he’d been given permission to release it. 

Yeah, love might be a beautiful thing, but falling in love is dangerous and frightening because it asks that you show everything. It makes you think you can do anything, overcome any opposition, follow any bliss. When really, you can only do those things with the right person by your side. No one exists in isolation. Falling in love exposes everything to everyone. 

He threw his arms around Snape so hard, so filled with gratitude, that he couldn’t speak it.

If Snape wondered at his silence, he said nothing. He held Harry, allowing him all the time he needed, to know that he wasn’t alone. They would face this new world, and these new feelings, together.


	15. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've waited long enough. (It's too great a picture.)

Sourced from Severuspitonforum/Ida Danari (Movie is Dark Harbor)

* * *

Life after the war. Evenings like this, and Harry still couldn’t believe this man belonged to him. After two years of dating, of sharing these exquisite meals, and revealing conversations by candlelight, no one from their past would recognize Snape, let alone believe that this is what their relationship has come to. That’s why it remained a secret. But tonight, that was going to change. It has taken two years to replace those severe black robes with casual brown sweaters, and that stressed scowl with sublime contentment. His gaze, over the candles, told Harry they’d waited long enough. Neither could hold back any longer. He wasn’t even sure why they still were. He could hardly look at his former teacher, for the excitement building in his stomach, knowing that he would be asked into his bed. And he’d say yes. Tonight, he was ready. 


	16. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Provocative Harry presses Snape's buttons.

Source credit: <https://www.flickr.com/photos/danielradcliffe/804474520>

* * *

“That’s not the look we agreed upon. What are you supposed to be?”

“Let’s just say, I make a living with my body.” Harry smiled lasciviously.

Snape’s eyebrow went up. “You’re not going to make a living with that body. You’re going to get yourself attacked.”

“So you think it’s convincing?”

“It convinces me that I don’t want anyone devouring you with their eyes, but me. Go change, or there will be brawls in the streets over you. I’m up for an evening of fun, not getting arrested.”

“Aw… You’d defend my honor?”

“Defend it. Slap it. Impale it against the wall until it speaks our safe word. Go change, Mr. Potter, before I am out of the notion of going anywhere and doing anything other than showing you exactly how much I like your costume.”


	17. James, You Ass! You Win.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is tormented, and James has the last laugh.

Source credit: https://www.danieljradcliffe.nl/2009/07/updated-exclusive-more-better-time-out.html 

* * *

Cruel  
Cruel  
Cruel

James Potter, you arrogant ass! I wish I could bring you back from the grave so that I could indulge in the pleasure of having you die a second time. I finally rid myself of your toxin, only to be inundated with your offspring, who is twice the reckless abomination that you ever were. You would have the gall to produce a son so well formed, so dark and fair at once, as to possess his mother’s moonlit skin and her fevered lips. You would throw my unquenched desire back in my face with one who is too young to be touched. You would leave behind a part of you that is so defeating to my self-control, that I cannot drink enough elixirs to extinguish my want for him. I cannot concoct enough potions to render my body immune to his innocence. And I cannot forgive him for being yours. 

You do not deserve this beautiful boy, and that is why you are not here to enjoy him, which is my only delight. But I remain here, trapped in this world, with this temptation. It is allowed to run loose and wicked. All that stands between me and your son’s fatal enchantment, is a prison cell in Azkaban, and the certainty that my fingers would blister if I stole so much as a graze against his cheek. To hell with you, James Potter. It’s bad enough that I must protect him in silence. Keep your son away from me, for I am one insult away from swooping up the sweet nector of life from his shocked and open mouth. Sweetness, that your pranks denied me. 

You are a cruel man, James. In death, as in life. I beg you, take your son from my sight. I am bested by his perfection. You win. He is not safe with me. Why did you leave me, a dark and tainted wizard, with such an exquisite light? I can never touch him. I must never do so. Cruel, cruel, cruel. Even in death, you win. 


	18. Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dessert can't wait.

Credit: from the movie, Dark Harbor.

* * *

The dinner party grew tedious. Severus grew anxious.

At that moment, he looked over at Harry. He gnawed on the tip of his finger, wetting it unconsciously and let his eyes drink their fill of his beautiful husband. He tried to show him, without saying a word, that he'd rather have something else in his mouth.

Harry blushed, misinterpreting the signal. He squirmed at the thought of what that beefy wet finger was telling him. The memory of what it could do, what it did last night, made him look down and suppress the pressure liquefying his guts. How soon could he get their guests to leave? How soon could he have this man inside him?

When he felt a tug on his belt beneath the table, he knew they'd just have to risk it, and hope their friends would forgive them.


End file.
